Demena One-Shots
by Demenaforever13
Summary: This is basically just one-shots and if you want me to write one just let me know
1. Chapter 1

So if anyone ever wants to request something just PM me or leave a review with the idea and I will write it

* * *

Summary: Alex cheats on Mitchie with their English teacher Ms. Lovato (I know not really original but I wanted to write it)

* * *

Alex POV

"So ready to go?" I asked smiling at Mitchie. Mitchie is my girlfriend of 2 years and I love her very much.

"Oh babe Miley and Caitlyn want me to help them to find dresses for the dance" She said and I looked away. This is the 7th time she has blown me off just this week

"Mitch you promised we would hang out today" I said looking in her brown eyes that would usually make me melt

"I know but they really need my help" She said giving me a puppy dog look "please don't be mad"

"It's fine go have fun" I said and she grinned at me and kissed my cheek

"Thank you babe" She said running off

I sighed and decided to go see if I could get help on my essay

* * *

I was walking to my class and tapped on the door and saw Ms. Lovato sitting at her desk

I knocked on the door and she turned and smiled at me

"Hi Alex, what can I do for you?" She asked me smiling

"I needed help with my essay, I am having a little trouble with the conclusion" I said

"Oh pull up a seat and I will help you" She said and I grabbed a chair and sat next to her

I pulled my essay out and sat it on the desk and she scooted next to me

"So what are you having trouble with?" She asked

"Well I pretty much got it and what not, but like I can't just end it. I don't know how I can end it"

"Well let me read it and see if I can help out" She said and I nodded

After about a minute, she looked at me and smiled

"Well the paper is really good, I mean like it's excellent" She said and I smiled proudly

"The ending is good, I think you should restate the beginning sentence from the first paragraph and then you should say something like, It was amazing experience and I want to do it again" She said and I nodded and wrote that down

"Thanks" I said and then started packing up "Well I guess I am free for the rest of the night" I said sadly

"Why do you sound so sad about that?" She asked looking kind of concerned

"Well I had plans with my girlfriend, but she once again blew me off" I said and she looked sad

"You poor thing" She said pulling me into a hug

I weirdly felt very relaxed in her presence and in this hug

"Well I should get going" I said and she smiled

"Hey! I need help moving these boxes out of my attic for my sister" She said "Can you help me?"

"Sure" I said knowing I don't have anything better to do

* * *

When we got to her house, she showed me the boxes and I helped her get them down.

"Thank you, you are a life saver" She said "I don't know how I could repay me"

"Oh you don't have to" I said smiling

"I must" She said getting closer to me and I felt a bit nervous

"Really it's no problem" I said and swallowed nervously

"Oh but I want to" She whispered and connected our lips

I kissed back and I can't tell you why I did, but I did

We just stood there making out, and then I picked her up and carried her to her room and then we had sex and it was different than with Mitchie. With Mitchie, it's all about Love and now it isn't

* * *

I walked out of Ms. Lovato's house feeling disgusted with myself. How could I do this to Mitchie? She loves me so much and I love her, but Ms. Lovato is just so irresistible.

My phone vibrated and I looked at it and saw I had a txt from Mitchie

_Mitchie 3: Hey babe wanna meet up? xx_

I felt more guilt wash over me as I sent her txt saying I was busy

* * *

The Next day, I got up and got dressed and went to school and I was up all night crying and hoping that when I tell Mitchie she wont dump me

"Hey babe" Mitchie said kissing me as I got to school

"Hey Mitch" I said and she noticed my eyes

"What's wrong baby?" She asked concerned

"I-" I went so speak when I saw Ms. Lovato get out of her car. She looked over at me and winked and I looked away

"Lex? Alex?" I turned to Mitchie and looked down

"Mitchie I'm so sorry" I said coming to tears again

"What's wrong?" She asked nervously

"I cheated on you Mitchie" She said and I looked at her and she looked shocked and I sat down

"How could you?" She asked looking at me

"I am so sorry" I said

"Who? When? Why?" She asked

"Yesterday" I said and she looked at me

"Why?" She asked sitting down next to me

"I was just lonely and upset because you blew me off 7 time this week and I just wanted to feel like I was needed" I said and she looked devastated

"Who?" She asked and I didn't say anything

"Who was it Alex?" She asked

"Just this girl" I said and she looked at me

"I won't forgive you if you don't tell me" She said

"I can't tell you" I said and she looked mad

"Alex tell me" She said a little more concerned

"Ms. Lovato" I said and her eyes widened

"Ms. Lovato!?" She asked me

"Yes" I said and she looked away from me and got up and walked away

* * *

Mitchie and I have english together and that is Ms. Lovato and we sit right next to each other

Anyways, I was standing outside of Ms. Lovato's class and I saw Mitchie walking with Miley and Caitlyn and judging by the laughing she didn't tell them

"Hey can I talk to you?" I asked Mitchie and she nodded

We walked away from them a little and I looked at her

"Are we still together?" I asked and she looked down

"I don't know" She said and I looked away

"I'm so sorry" I said and she looked at me

The bell rang and Ms. Lovato told everyone to come inside

"We need a minute" I said and she smirked at me and I looked away and Mitchie looked pissed

"Sure" She said and I looked at Mitchie

"I am really sorry" I said and she looked at me

"I know you told me, but how do you think I feel" She said and I looked down

"We have been together for 2 years and I would never hurt you like this again" I said and she smiled at me

"I know you wouldn't" She said and I looked at her

"Ladies please hurry" Ms. Lovato said and I looked at her

"Can you give us a minute?" I said impatiently and she rolled her eyes and walked back in her class

"So?" I asked

"Listen, we're not breaking up" I let out a breath if relief "But your on think ice" She said and I nodded "You screw up again and we are over" She said and I nodded and hugged her

"I love you" I said and she smiled

"I love you too"

We walked into class and sat down and I glanced at Mitchie and smiled and she laughed and smiled back

"Alex do you want to turn in your essay?" Ms. Lovato asked me and I nodded and pulled it out and handed it to her and she purposely brushed her hand against mine

Mitchie noticed

The bell rang and everyone left except Mitchie and I

"Alex can you stay after?" Ms. Lovato asked me and I looked at Mitchie and grabbed her hand

"No I have to go spend time with my girlfriend?" I said smiling at Mitchie and walked out

* * *

So there it is let me know, I know it's kind of long but it is good or so i think let me know if you want anything written or anything


	2. Chapter 2

So this was requested that I do a part two of the first one so here you go

* * *

Alex's POV

So it's been about I think like 3 years since I cheated on Mitchie with Ms. Lovato whose real name was Demi. Ya it was pretty crazy and it took a while, but Mitchie forgave me and completely trusts me again

"Hey babe" I heard Mitchie say as she came into our apartment

"Hey Mitch" I said and she grinned and sat Lucy and Tyler down. They are our two kids. Can you believe it we had kids. Her idea

"Hey mommy" Lucy said giving me the most cutest look ever

"Hi sweetheart" I said kissing her cheek. If you are wondering, No we are not in college. Mitchie and I got like super famous. Mitchie for singing and me for acting

"Hello friends" I heard Miley say as she and Taylor and Caitlyn and Tess came into the apartment

"Hey" Mitchie and I said

"How are my favorite niece and nephew's" Miley said smiling at Tyler and Lucy

"Good" They said in unison

"Alright guys go watch some tv" Mitchie said and they nodded and went into the living room

"How are you guys?" Taylor asked us and Mitchie smiled as I got a glass of water

"We are great" Mitchie said kissing my cheek and I smiled

"That's good" Caitlyn said

"So guess who I ran into today?" Mitchie asked us

"Who?" I asked taking a drink of my water

"Ms. Lovato" She said looking at me with a smiled and I chocked on my water and started coughing

"Whoa chill Alex!" Taylor said as she patted my back

"Really?" Miley said to Mitchie

"Yes and she recognized me" Mitchie said still looking at me and I didn't say anything

"That's good" Caitlyn said

"Ya she asked about you" Mitchie said looking at me and I nodded

"Did she really?" I asked and she nodded with a smile

She walked up to me and leaned against the counter next to me

"Oh Ya she asked if you and I were still together" She said and groaned

"Wow she knew you guys were together" Miley asked

"Sort of" Mitchie said looking at me "Ya she kept asking me about you" Mitchie continued "I even gave her your number"

"You did not!?" I asked panicked

"Oh Ya" She said and I banged my head against the table

"Why do you seem so upset about that? Ms. Lovato was hot! You know how many people wanted to sleep with her?" Caitlyn said earning a slap from Tess

"Oh Alex knows, Dont you Alex?" Mitchie said and I looked at her and nodded

"I wonder what it would be like to sleep with Ms. Lovato" Miley asked earning herself a slap form Taylor

"Oh Alex knows that too" Mitchie said and my eyes widened

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled looking at me

"How!?" Tess asked me

"I may or may not have slept with Ms. Lovato back in high school" I said and they all locked shocked

"When?" Taylor asked

"Middle of Senior year" I said

"Wait you were with Mitchie since before senior year hell before sophomore year" She said

"So that would mean you cheated on Mitchie" Caitlyn said

"Ya I know" I said

"Why didn't you guys break up?" Taylor asked

"Because I have the most amazing girlfriend in the entire world" I said wrapping my arms around Mitchie

She chuckled at me and kissed my cheek

"Good answer"

"So...how was it?" Miley asked earning a glare from Mitchie

"Umm...ok I guess" I said "She wasn't as good as my mitchie though" I said

"Mhm" Mitchie said and I kissed her cheek

"No one is as good as My Mitchie" I said and she laughed and kissed my cheek

* * *

So there it is...I know it's not long but anyways request anything I am up for anything so...bye


	3. The Plan

**So I seriously want you guys to review or PM me requests because I really want to write for you guys so here something I thought of**

**Summary: Demi cheats and dumps Selena for Wilmer and then Selena and them come up with a plan for Selena to get Demi back**

**Pairing: Demi/Selena, Taylor/Miley**

* * *

Selena POV

I can't believe she did this to me. She left me for that stupid fucking manwhore Wilmer! The dude is like 13 years older than her. I am her age ugh!

I walked in the door and was immediately hugged by Taylor

"Shhh its ok" she said

"What happened?" Miley asked standing next to Taylor

"Your bestfriend is a fucking jerk" I said and she looked shocked

"What did she do?" She asked with concern evident in her voice

"She cheated on me and then dumped me for Wilmer" I said and Miley's eyes widened

"What the hell?" She asked looking shocked

"Did you know about this?" Taylor asked her

"No babe of course not, I would have beaten her ass if I had known" She said and I believe her

"Thanks" I said hugging her

The door opened and Dallas and Marissa came walking in with panic evident on their faces

"we had no idea" Dallas said quickly and Marissa nodded

"We didn't know she was doing this or that she was going to break up with you" Marissa said and I believed them

I went and sat on the couch and pulled my knees to my chest

"I just love her so much and I can't believe I got dumped for freaking _Him_" Not saying his name

"Well I for one think you should shove it in my sister's face and show her that you don't need her" Dallas said and I chuckled

"That's not a bad idea" I said and everyone smiled

"Do you want her back?" Marissa asked me

"..." I was silent

"Do you?" Taylor asked me

"Yes" I said and they nodded

"Well than we need to get you a boyfriend or girlfriend which ever you prefer and then you need to get you a-" everyone started making plans

"Wait!" I said cutting Miley off "How do you know this will work?" I asked

"Well, you know how much Demi does not like sharing and growing up you were the thing she hated sharing the most" Dallas said and everyone nodded knowing she was right "SO if you are in another relationship than she would have to share you" Dallas continued

"You know that makes her sound like a bad person" Miley said and everyone nodded

"I know but we know she isn't and that she truly loves Selena, but freaking Wilmer is just stupid little bitch who is always wants what he can't have" Dallas said and I nodded

"Alright so who is going to be the fake boyfriend/girlfriend" Marissa asked

"Umm...who is someone Demi can't stand?" Miley asked

"Justin!" Dallas yelled after like 5 minutes

"Oh ya huh" Marissa said and I smiled

"Demi doesn't like Justin Bieber?" Taylor asked

"Ya because she thinks he has a thing for me because he and I spend a lot of time together" I said and she nodded

"Isn't he gay?" Miley asked and I nodded

"Don't tell Demi because it makes it more fun" I said

I pulled my phone out and texted Justin to come over

About 20 minutes later Justin came walking through the door smiling at me

"Hey Lena" He said and I hugged him

"Hey Justin, I need a favor" I said and he looked at all the girls in the room and then to me

Dallas told him everything and he nodded to show he was listening

"So will you do it?" I asked

"of course" he said and I hugged him

"Ok so the plan is..." Marissa said

* * *

So here Justin and I are holding hands at the AMA's on the red carpet

"Justin! Selena!" we heard and I turned to see Demi with Wilmer and she turned and our eyes met and then she looked at Justin and then at our hands

"Selena?" Justin looked at me and then over to Demi and rolled his eyes at her and I smiled

We got inside and told Justin I was going to the bathroom

I was washing my hands when I felt eyes on me and I knew exactly who it was

"Why are you with him?" Demi asked me

"I could ask you the same question" I said turning and leaning against the counter looking at her and she looked pissed

"I am being serious" She said getting closer to me

"Me too" I said getting in her face

"It doesn't matter why I am with Wilmer" She said and I laughed

"Maybe to you but to me and all our friends it matters" I said "Why?" I asked whispering to her, tears threatening to pour out my eyes

"I can't answer that" She said "Why are you with Justin?" She asked and I could see tears in her eyes

"Because I am not with you" I said and she looked at me and I finally let them fall

She raised her hand to my cheek and wiped the tears away

"I love you so much" I said my voice cracking at least two times

"I love you too" She said to me

"Then prove it!" I said and she pulled me in and kissed me

I kissed back and wrapped my arms around her neck and her hands went to my waist

We were kissing for a but until I pulled back

"Come back to me" I said and she nodded

"Ok I will I love you so much and I am so sorry" She said and I nodded

"Its ok" I said hugging her

* * *

We walked out hand in hand and Wilmer was looking at Demi

"Sorry Wilmer" She said and he looked heart broken

I almost felt bad but then I remembered he tried to steal my Demi from me so he can go fuck himself

"Your supposed to be mine" He said

"Well she is mine" I said pulling Demi away and to my seat and we were sitting like right next to each other mostly because I made Justin move down one

She glared at Justin and I smiled

I kissed her ear and whispered

"He is gay...you have nothing to worry about" I said and she looked at Justin

"No way!" She said and I nodded

"I can't believe i-ow!" She said as Miley, Taylor, Marissa, and Dallas slapped the back of her head

"Listen, if you ever hurt her again, I will kill you" Dallas said as Miley and them agreed

"Fine jeez im sorry"

"I forgive you"

"I love you" She said smiling

"I love you too" I said


	4. Big Bad Rebel Russo

So this was requested by sk8tergirl2

Summary: Bad-ass Rebel Russo falls for goody two-shoes Torres

* * *

"Yo Russo! Russo! Russo!" I heard from behind me

"WHAT!" I yelled and saw one of my 4 bestfriend's Dean smirking at me

"What's up?" He asked me and I felt more irritated by the second

"Nothing" I said turning back to my locker

"You need to chill" Harper said as she approached with Mason and Stevie

"You all need to shut the fuck up and stop trying to piss me off" I said

"Damn! Who pissed in your Cheerios" Stevie asked me

"No one, I am just really irritated" I said shoving my book into my locker

"Why?" Mason asked me

"Because freaking Justin is making me take his shift in the sub shop" I said leaning against my locker as two girls walked by and winked at me

I am gay and everyone knows it and they think that I am totally hot so I am pretty happy about that

"We'll come and keep you company" Dean said and I nodded

"Alright let's get to class" Mason said

Mason and I got to History, while Harper, Stevie, and Dean went to Math

"Alright guys listen up!" Mr. Johnson said

"Who would listen to you?" I asked and everyone started laughing

"Not funny Russo" He said and I laughed

"Yes it is" I mumbled and he rolled his eyes

He is one of my favorite teachers

"We have a new student" He said and I started txting Dean

"Alex look" I heard Mason whisper

I looked up and almost dropped my phone

"Holy shit" I mumbled upon seeing a drop dead gorgeous girl standing there shifting nervously

"This is Mitchie Torres joining us all the way from California" Mr. Johnson said

I looked around and saw the only open seat was right next to me

"Mitchie go have a seat next to Russo. Russo raise your hand" I raised my hand and she came and sat next to me

"Hi I'm Alex Russo, mostly known as Rebel Russo" I said smirking at her and she blushed. aww..thats cute wait...what? Did I just say that she was cute

"Hi I'm Mitchie" She said

"I know" I said and she smiled

"Russo shut up" Mr. Johnson said and I groaned and she shyly smiled

"Jeez, I don't need this I can leave whenever I want" I said and he shook his head

"Sure you can Russo" He said

"Why does he call you Russo and not Alex" She asked me

"Because I cause a lot of trouble" I said and she smiled

* * *

It was lunch and I was sitting with my friends, when I saw Mitchie awkwardly looking for a place to sit

I got up and walked up by her

"Hi" I said and she smiled

"Hey Alex" She said and it felt weird to actually hear my name

"Want to come sit with my friends and I?" I asked

"Yes please" She said following me

"Hey guys this is Mitchie" I said and they smiled and said Hi

"So want to go out?" Dean asked her and I rolled my eyes

"No thanks you aren't exactly my type" she said nervously

Wait...

"Are you gay?" Mason asked

We all leaned in a little and she smiled

"Yes" She said and Mason and Dean both groaned, while, Harper and Stevie laughed and I, well, I just sat there quietly

I have a chance with her! Holy Shit! I have a chance to date Mitchie Torres

"Alex? Alex!? ALEX!?" I snapped out of it and looked at them

"What?" I asked and they all laughed

"Nothing" Stevie said

The lunch bell rang and I smiled at Mitchie and offered to show her to her next class and we were in the same class so it wasn't hard.

* * *

I was serving tables in the sub shop when the door opened and in walked Dean, Stevie, Harper, and Mason

"Hey guys" I said as I put the money in the register

"Hey" They said taking a seat

Harper put on a apron because she had to work and the others just sat there

"Why can't you guys help like Harper" I asked

"Because there's like no one here" Mason said and I nodded

"That's true" I said and then I heard the bell ring and in walked Mitchie and a older looking girl

Mitchie smiled at me and I smiled at her

They both sat down and I walked over to them

"Hi I'm Alex and I will be your server today! What can I get you to drink today?" I asked smiling towards Mitchie

"Can I get a sprite" The girl next to Mitchie asked me

"Ya you?" I asked looking at Mitchie

"Coke" She said and I nodded

"Coming right up" I said winking at Mitchei and I caught the blush

I got the drinks and went to their table

"Here you go" I said and they smiled

* * *

After I served them the older one got up and walked out and Mitchie came over and sat with me at the table

She was sitting alone considering Dean and them went home

I looked at her and she just smiled at me

"Can I help you?' I asked and she smled wider and I couldn't help but smile. Wait...What no I am a badass I don't smile at cute

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime?" She asked me and I sat there thinking for a second

"Sure but we're going to say I asked you out because you asking me is not badass" I said and she laughed and nodded

* * *

The next night Mitchie and I were on a date just hanging out at the sub shop

"You did not" She said laughing and I laughed

"I did I swear I locked him in the janitor's closet" I said and she laughed louder

I smiled at her laugh

"Thats some laugh"

"Im sorry its really loud" she said looking down blushing

"I think it's adorable" I said and she smiled and blushed even more

I looked at her and she looked at me and then I leaned in and kissed her and she kissed back wrapping her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer to me. She was basically in my lap and then someone cleared there throat. We jumped away from each other and we both were blushing

I looked and saw

"Hi mom" I said and she smiled

"Hey sweetie whose your friend?" She asked me

"This is Mitchie my girlfriend" I said and Mitchie looked at me and then to my mom

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Russo" Mitchie said and I smiled

"Oh please call me Theresa" She said and I smiled

* * *

So when I got Mitchie to her house. I smiled at her and pulled her into me by her waist

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck

"So...I'm your girlfriend?" She asked me

"Yes if you want to that is?" I said and it came out more like a question

"I'd love to" She said and I could tell this was the beginning of something amazing

* * *

**4 months later...**

"Come on baby girl" I said to Mitchie as we walked out of class

"Stop calling me that" She said and I grinned

"Oh come on" I said and she laughed

"I have something to tell you" I said seriously

"What?" She asked me

"I love you so much. Like I am in love with you" I said and she grinned

"I love you too Alex. So much." I pulled her into a kiss

So that is how Big Bad Rebel Russo fell head over heels in love with Nice and Sweet Mitchie Torres.


	5. 1234

Requested by Share11223344

Summary: Mitchie gets into a car accident and loses her memory and Alex has to get her love back

* * *

I was pacing back and forth in the waiting room not knowing what to do

I got a call from the hospital saying that MY Mitchie was in a car accident and I don't know what do

"Anyone here for Mitchie Torres?" The doctor called out

"I am" I said walking over to him

"Yes well she has suffered some pretty bad damages and lacerations" He said and I nodded

"Can I see her?" I asked and he nodded taking me to her room

* * *

I walked in and wanted to explode she didn't look horrible like I thought

I sat down and took her hand into mine

"I am so sorry" I said "I shouldn't have made you go to the store"

"Don't blame yourself" I turned and saw Dallas, Mitchie's older sister

"It's my fault" I said

"No it was a bad accident" She said and i shook my head

* * *

About a hour later I turned and saw Mitchie movie a bit

"Mitchie baby are you ok?" I asked and she looked at me and looked confused

"Dallas get the doctor" I said and she nodded

When Dallas came back with Mitchie's doctor he looked at Mitchie

"Hi Mitchie how are you?" He asked

"Who's Mitchie?" She asked and I wanted to cry

"You are" I said and she looked at me

"I am?" She sounded confused

nononononononononono she can't lose her memory I love her too much

"Mitchie I am going to ask you some questions ok?" He said and she nodded

"When's your birthday?" He asked

"I don't know"

"How old are you?"

"I don't know"

"Do you know who this people are?"

"No"

oh my god I am going to die!

* * *

I have spent every moment by Mitchie trying to help her remember

"So your my...girlfriend?" She asked me and I nodded

"Yes" I said

"How long have we been together?"

"6 years"

"That long!?" She asked me shocked

"yes"

"How come we aren't married?" She asked me and I smiled

"Because I am too scared to ask" I said and she nodded

* * *

It's been about 2 weeks and Mitchie is at my house and we are sitting there

"So this is where I live?" She asked and I nodded

"Yep you live with me" I said and she nodded

"_Only 1 way 2 say those 3 words 4 you...I love you" _my phone rang and that's...Mitchie's ringtone and also our song

"Hello?" I asked confused

"Alex" Dallas voice rang on the other side

"Dallas? Why do you have Mitchie's phone?" I asked

"They brought it to me" She said

"oh ok" I said "well bye" I said hanging up

"What song is that?" Mitchie asked me

"1234 by the Plain White T's" I said and she nodded

"Why did it play when Dallas called you?"

"Because Dallas had your phone and that's my ringtone for you and it is also our song" I said and she nodded

"oh"

"Ya"

After a couple moments she spoke

"Can you sing it for me?" She asked and I nodded

"Sure" I said grabbing my guitar

I started playing and singing

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_  
_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_  
_Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not_  
_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_  
_Barely get mad_  
_I'm so glad I found you_  
_I love being around you_  
_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_  
_There's only _  
_ONE thing (one)_  
_TWO do (two)_  
_THREE words (three)_  
_FOUR you... (four)_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_There's only _  
_ONE way (one)_  
_TWO say (two)_  
_Those THREE words (three)_  
_And that's what I'll do... (four)_  
_(I love you) I love you_

_Give me more loving from the very start_  
_Piece me back together when I fall apart_  
_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_  
_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_  
_The best that I've had_  
_And I'm so glad I found you_  
_I love being around you_  
_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_  
_There's only _  
_ONE thing (one)_  
_TWO do (two)_  
_THREE words (three)_  
_FOUR you... (four)_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_There's only _  
_ONE way (one)_  
_TWO say (two)_  
_Those THREE words (three)_  
_And that's what I'll do... (four)_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_(I love you) I love you_

_You make it easy_  
_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_  
_There's only _  
_ONE thing_  
_TWO do_  
_THREE words_  
_FOUR you..._  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_There's only _  
_ONE way _  
_TWO say_  
_Those THREE words_  
_And that's what I'll do..._  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_1-2-3-4_  
_I love you_  
_(I love you) I love you_

Tears were pouring down my face

"Alex that was beautiful" Mitchie said and I was surprised when she pulled me into a kiss

"I missed you soo much" She said pulling me into another kiss

"Wait what?" I asked confused

"I remember everything" She said tears streaming down her face

"Really!?" I asked excitedly and she nodded

"I missed you soooooo much" I said pulling the love of my life into my arms


	6. Pregnant Demi

Requested by Mm

Summary: Pregnant Demi (enough said ;))

p.s. They are famous in this

And p.s.s I am not a doctor so I could be wrong with some of this stuff but this isn't real so don't bitch

* * *

Selena POV

"baaaaabe" I heard Demi groan from next to me in bed

I opened a eye and saw that it said 3:30

I pretended to be asleep because I know what she wants and I am not getting out of bed again

You see Demi is like 6 months pregnant and she has been having mood swings and cravings and I want to cry because it is so damn difficult

"I know your awake" She said

I didn't say anything

"Selenaaaaaa" I heard her groan and start shaking me

Then next thing I hit the floor

She pushed me out of bed

"What!?" I asked her and I could see tears in her eyes

I climbed on the bed and wrapped my arms around her

"No don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell" I said as she was crying

"W-why do y-you h-hate m-me?"

"No baby I don't hate you. I love you so much" I said and she looked at me

"Really?" She said looking at me

I smiled and pushed her blonde hair behind her ear and smiled

"Really" I said kissin her cheek

"Then can you go get me some apple juice and fried chicken wings?" ew.

"Sure" I said and she grinned and kissed me

I got up and pulled my shoes on and went outside to my car

* * *

I was in the grocery store getting exactly what she wanted. When someone came up to me

"Hi are you Selena Russo?" She asked and I nodded

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked me and she was filled with hope

"Sure" I said signing her paper and then I went and bought the stuff

On the way out paparazzi were pretty much swarming me and asking me why I was out so late and I just ignored them and kept walking

I got in the car and started driving home

* * *

I got home and put the stuff in the fridge and then went to my bedroom and saw Demi curled up with her hand on her stomach

I got in the bed and snuggled into the pillows and saw that she turned and cuddled into me

"Did you get the stuff?" She asked me

"Yes I did" I said already falling asleep

"Go heat it up for me please" She said and I groaned

"Demiiiiiiiii" I groaned again "I want to sleep" I said and she hit my arm

"Selena I am pregnant" She said ad I rolled my eyes

"Fine!" I said standing up "that's always the excuse" I mumbled and then a pillow was thrown at me

"I heard that" She yelled and mimicked her

I heated up the wings and poured a glass of apple juice and picked it up

I walked back to the room and turned the light on and glanced at the clock and saw that is said 4:30

"Here" I said and she smiled and I gave it to her and got in bed

I snuggled into the pillows and after about 20 minutes Demi got up and threw her trash out and then went to the bathroom and then to bed

I turned the lights out and laid down

After a couple minutes

"Selenaaaaa?" She said

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" I groaned

She looked at me and smiled and rested her head on my chest

"I love you your the best" She said

"I love you too Demi" I said kissing her head


	7. The Bar

Requested by: Suefanficlover 3 freaking love her

Summary: Alex meets Mitchie at a bar

Warning: Alex G!P

Warning: I don't usually write sex scenes so it probably will suck read at your own risk and Like I said a couple chapters ago dont bitch at me or I will stop writing

* * *

Alex POV

I got up and left my house after hearing my parents arguing again. I am so sick of 'you did this' or 'this is your fault' I have heard it all before.

I am a 21 year old that lives with her parents still. And it is so stupid because I don't want to live with them.

I gulped down another drink when a very sexy blonde sat down next to me

"Hi" She said

"Hi" I said smiling at her

"My name is Mitchie" She said "Mitchie Torres"

"Alex, Alex Russo" I said and she smiled at me

"So why are you by yourself?" She asked me

"My Parents were fighting" I said

"How old are you?"

"21"

"You still live with your parents?"

"I kind of have to" I said and she smiled

"Why is that?"

"Because I can't afford a place on my own because I can't" I said and she smiled

"What about you?" I asked

"Well, I have an apartment" She said getting closer to me and whispering in my ear "By myself"

Turned on= 110%

"Want to get out of here?" I asked and she smirked

"Thought you would never ask" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me out

* * *

We got to her apartment and into her room and she pushed me on the bed

She attached her lips to mine and I ran my hands up her sides

She tugged at my shirt and I lifted my arms and she pulled my shirt over my head

I kissed her and placed kisses down her jaw and got to her throat and placed a kiss on throat

I quickly found her pulse point and sucked and she threw her head back to give me more room and while I was doing that she dug her hands in my hair and tugged. I moaned at the sensation and then I forgot one tiny detail to mention to her

"What is that?" She asked pulling away and looking down at my jeans

"I may or may not have a little extra equipment down there" I said and she grinned and slowly crawled upto me all seductively and shit.

She attached her lips to mine again and then I kissed down her jawline

"I don't mind" She said and ran her hand down my stomach

"I think that is really hot" She whispered on my ear

She started unbuckling my belt and was slowly pulling my pants down

"Your wearing too many clothes" I said and she smiled and got off the bed and smiled pulling her shirt over her head and pulling her pants down

"Fuck" I muttered looking her up and down and the tent in my boxers told her just how much I liked her body

She crawled on top of me and straddled me

I reached behind her and undid her bra and I slowly pulled it down and just stared at her breasts for a second and then leaned in and kissed her left breast

She pushed my head into her breasts more and I started sucking on her nipple and pinched the other one and then I heard a long throaty moan come from her

"Fuck your good at that" She moan and I smirked against her breast

She moved her hand and cupped me through my boxers and I moaned and laid down

"fuck" I uttered causing her to smirk in return

She pulled my boxers down and grinned down at my "equipment" and handed me a condom while she took her panties off

I put it on and she smiled devilishly down at me and crawled up and straddled me taking it all in one thrust

"fuck" we both said and I waited for her to tell me was ok

she nodded and I started thrusting in and out

"oh god Alex" She moaned

I started going faster and harder and she was letting out moans left and right

"fuck faster harder" She moaned and I could feel the tension build up in my stomach

"Alex I'm so close" she said biting my shoulder

"I know baby" I said and picked up the pace

And then we both came at the same time and it was incredible

She collapsed next to me and cuddled into my shoulder and I smiled trying to catch my breath

"That. was. incredible." She said trying to catch her breath

"I think this is the start of something beautiful" She muttered against my cheek

* * *

_**4 months** **later...**_

"Aleeeeeexxxxxxxxx" I heard Mitchie groan "get up"

"Why?" I asked and then I felt weight on me

"Because I said so" She said and I smiled at her

I turned so she was straddling me

"I love you Mitchie Torres" I said and she smiled and kissed me

"I love you too Alex Russo"


	8. Marry

Requested by: randomtvjunkie03

Summary: Alex proposes to Mitchie

* * *

Alex POV

Ugh! Why am I so nervous! She will say Yes! I know she will...I mean who dates someone for 7 years and doesn't say yes when they propose

Hi! I am Alex Russo and I am 21 and going to propose to my drop dead sexy gorgeous girlfriend Mitchie Torres! Ya she's perfect

"Alex babe" Mitchie said as I was sitting there in the car

"Huh...what?" I asked her

"Come on!" She said smiling and I smiled and got out the car and walked over and grabbed her hand

We walked into the restaurant and sat down

"So how was your day?" Mitchie asked me

"Pretty good how about you?" I asked

"It was good and caitlyn was talking about how Miley and Taylor gross her out when they are together because they are always all cute and what not" she said and I laughed

"So what did you say?" I asked her

"I told her to not hate on them because she will understand when she gets into a relationship" She said smiling at me

Awww...her smile is so cute

"That's awesome" I said and she nodded

We just sat and talked for a little bit and then I knew it was time

"Hey Mitch can I ask you something?" I asked her and she looked at me and nodded

"Of course babe" She said smiling at me

"Ok" I said standing up

She looked at me confused, but her face turned to one of shock when I got down on one knee

"When you said thank you to me in the hallway the first time we met I almost died. When we got Mr. Thompson's math class together and got sat right next to each other I did die because I had the most beautiful girl right next to me! When I asked you on a date and you said yes...it was the best day of my life and I want another day like that! So, Michelle Torres, Will you do me the Honor of being my wife?" I finished and she had tears going down her face

"Yes!" she said and I let out a breath of relief

I put the ring on her finger and kissed her

Everyone around us started clapping and she grinned

"I love you so much" I said and she smiled wider

"I love you too" She said and I hugged her tight

That day we started planning our life together

* * *

**There you go keep requesting**


End file.
